


The Minister of Education

by Amaryllis14612



Series: The Future, Before Us [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis14612/pseuds/Amaryllis14612
Summary: Chapter 1. A radical vision proposed by the Fire Nation's new Minister of Education, appointed to handle the extremely delicate issue in the postwar era.
Series: The Future, Before Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Minister of Education

The Minister of Education stood up and walked to the podium, her head high and her from astute. She was a woman of mid-forties, long sleek black hair gathered neatly in an up-do, the ribbon bearing the Fire Nation insignia adorned her bun in a bow. Truly, she looked what a teacher would, effortlessly commanding the attention of her colleagues, and even the young Lord. She settled comfortably at the podium before beginning.”

“Thank you, His Majesty, the Fire Lord.”

The Lord raised his hand and smiled benevolently from his seat, pardoning her.

“And good morning my colleagues. It is my honor to be speaking here today, opening our week-long conference for domestic reformation of our Nation. First, I would like to congratulate His Majesty for his success in withdrawing from the last of the colonies in a peaceful and harmonious manner.”

The auditorium erupted in a loud applause for the young Fire Lord. He thanked his audience graciously before diverting the attention back to the Minister, who continued,

“This is indeed a great time for radical domestic changes to our socio-cultural climate, as we can only ensure that we won’t walk down a destructive path again when we are aware. And I am honored that Education was chosen to be the first major focus of this movement towards long lasting peace.

I’m not sure if you have noticed, but I have. I am among the few representatives for women in an assembly of the most prominent leaders of the Nation. However, it is not one bit out of place, as I am the representative of Education. And this Nation, for so long, since the beginning of the race towards annihilation and destruction, has taught girls to be birth machines and educators; just as it has taught boys to be ruthless oppressors and violent soldiers. Militarism made it so that the body of a person does not belong to themselves, and neither does their life. Instead, first and foremost, it is a loan from the state, an amount expected to be paid in due time, either by bearing arms or by bearing sons. We had filtered down militaristic interests into the most vulnerable demographic, into the lives of families and small children. We have treated them as little wheels in a mechanism and not humanely as individuals.”

The provocative nature of the speech stunned the auditorium. While some leaned forward in excitement, some dabbed their sleeves on their balding foreheads, whispering “scandalous” over and over to themselves. The Young Lord placed his hand on his chin, contemplative.

“Before the event of an iron fist descended upon our realm, let us remember and reminiscent that the Fire Nation had once been harmonious and lively, our people once rightfully proud and equal. Perhaps, it would serve the world’s best interest if such values were to be revived once more in what I would not describe as postwar, but rather, the Renaissance of Our Nation. Henceforth, let it be known that the Fire Nation teaches not what one should be but what one can be, inspires one not to be number one but the only one, demonstrates not the power of a uniformity but the value of the individuals. For that, I believe, is the essence of education towards a truly progressive, harmonious and liberal nation. Thank you for listening!”

A resounding applause for the Minister of Education as she returned to her seat, even the Lord seemed pleased.

_~~~~~~_

Zuko had been meaning to approach the Minister of Education but she had been constantly occupied by swarms of fellow colleagues also eager to speak with her. He looked from his elevated seat, fingers tapped on the golden armrests. Eventually, he stood up, dismissing his attendance to make his way down the bustling party just steps below.

After five years after Fire Lord, his contemporaries were still stunned that he would make an effort to interact with them personally. Zuko, level-headed and eloquent, for the most part anyway, finds himself still more comfortable talking to an individual as himself, he just wished others wouldn’t look at him so curiously as he made his way through the dinner party.

Still accompanied by two other ministers, the woman saw the young Lord walking towards them. He stopped near the three-way conversation, not wanting to interrupt.

“Thank you Minister of Economy, Minister of Justice! Excuse me for interrupting but it seems His Majesty wishes to say something.” She said, gesturing to the waiting young man.

“I would just like to talk to the Minister of Education for a moment, please.”

Nodding amicably, he watched the two men respectfully dismissed themselves.

“How may I help you, Your Majesty?” The woman greeted.

“Please, it’s a friendly dinner, there’s no need for formality. I simply want to congratulate you on your speech earlier today.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty! Although, like I’ve said to a thousand people before, I cannot take full credit for it.” Looking over her shoulder, the Minister reached out her arm. “Kōyō!” She called and a young woman turned before walking over, a glass of liquor in her hand, her eyes darted between her superior and the Lord, confusion written on her face.

“Your Majesty!” She greeted him politely with a bow.

“His Majesty, the Fire Lord would like to talk to you about your speech this morning.” Said the Minister.

“Ma’am!” The young woman gasped, her cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink.

“Your Majesty, none of my accomplishment is mine alone. And I believe in credits where credit is due. This is Kōyō, my advisor and assistant, and the primary brainstormer behind the Ministry of Education’s speech this morning.”

When he met Kōyō’s hesitant eyes as he congratulated her, he could have sworn he saw little sparks of flame encased in brown irises.


End file.
